


I'm Coming Home

by Dr3amingInColour



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, This is giving too much away so just read and find out what the hell it's about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/pseuds/Dr3amingInColour
Summary: Red Bull, 2013-2015, and an awful lot of questions from Daniel & Jean-Éric.





	I'm Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnthePole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnthePole/gifts).



“You’re leaving.” were the words Daniel was greeted by when walking into his apartment, finding his boyfriend Jean-Éric lounging on their sofa.

“I didn't want to turn the deal down, how stupid would I look if I did!?” Daniel yelled back, not in the mood for all the questions. He was moving on to Red Bull, happily so, and his boyfriend was not going to rain on his parade.

“But what will become of us, we won't have as much time together now we aren't teammates!” Jean-Éric questioned, worried for his and Daniel’s futures. He knew it wasn't easy making it this far, but juggling a relationship with a driver in a different team… that would be a whole new story.

Daniel sighed, he knew damn right jev was only worried about their future, he loved the Frenchman very much, but he knew it was true, it would become harder for them next year.

“Well Seb’s contract ends in 2 years, I’ll be waiting for the day you’re standing by my side at Red Bull.”

*****

The announcement was put out at the Italian Grand Prix, Daniel Ricciardo would replace the retiring Mark Webber at Red Bull. Daniel didn't need to fake a smile that weekend, he was joining the multiple world championship winning team, getting his big break.

Jean-Éric on the other hand wanted nothing more than to cry, say how much he would miss Daniel as a teammate, but he just plastered on a smile, said he was grateful to be kept on by Toro Rosso. He tried to look happy for all the press, convince them he was excited for 2014 with Toro Rosso, when in reality he knew he’d miss Daniel more than ever. He was only a garage away, yet it felt like a piece had been ripped from his heart.

*****

The realisation fully hit when Daniel moved out of the Faenza apartment the pair shared at Toro Rosso. Jean-Éric cried onto Daniel’s shoulder in the doorway, refusing to let go and acknowledge the fact Daniel was moving on, starting a new chapter in his life. Daniel caressed his cheek briefly, wiping away the fallen tear tracks on the Frenchman’s cheeks. He took Jean-Éric into one last kiss, sweet and quick, before turning his back and leaving. The words said would sometimes tease Jean-Éric.

“Just hold on my love, you'll be home before you know it”

*****

“Congratulations love.” Were the words said down the phone, French accent evident, sleep written all over the words.

“Aah thanks, when I was up there you were the only person I could think of.” was the only thing Daniel could reply, the last 8 months had been hell, managing a long distance relationship and racing career. But it never meant Jean-Éric slipped his mind.

“I couldn’t watch the podium, Franz ordered me into a meeting, but it didn't slip my mind. I can't even remember what that meeting was about!” was the reply down the phone, which made Daniel laugh. But the thing was, Jean-Éric knew damn well what the meeting was about, he hadn't forgotten something as massive as that.

“It's okay, love, you were there for the other 2 and that's all that matters. There will hopefully be more in the future, with you standing by my side.”

With that, Jean-Éric tensed up slightly, before trying to reply. The slight stumble over words didn't go unnoticed by Daniel.

*****

It was at the next race, Monza, that the news was released to the media. Sebastian Vettel was leaving Red Bull. Daniel’s mind was trying to piece together Jean-Éric’s distant behaviour and Sebastian leaving Red Bull, and could only come up with one solution, that he hadn't got the seat, and was being dropped.

The possibility left Daniel numb, empty, the promises all turning out to be fake. He felt like he’d betrayed Jean-Éric, telling him he’d be at red bull within the next 2 years when the reality was that he’d been dropped from Toro Rosso.

Something didn’t lie right in Daniel’s mind, and the thought haunted him through the race. 7th place was an alright finish, and normally he’d be satisfied, however today it just felt awful. He caught the first flight back to London after Monza, not daring to hang around longer than he could.

He didn't notice Jean-Éric as he walked away from the paddock, looking at him, longing to be beside him once again.

*****

“We’re announcing our new driver today.” Christian announced as Daniel arrived at Marina Bay, ready for the Singapore Grand Prix. It was always one of his favourite circuits, and Red Bull knew they had a chance to win, which pumped Daniel up further. But knowing he would find out his new teammate was nerve wracking. Jean-Éric was awfully distant in the last few weeks, which meant he wasn't okay in the least. He eventually figured out that Daniil was his new teammate.

“Nice, I can't wait to find out who they are.” Was the quick reply, before suddenly becoming more interested in the paddock entrance than his boss’ words.

The humidity made Daniel’s heart beat the whole day, waiting for the evening teammate reveal. Red Bull were going bold with their plans, project their video onto the side of a skyscraper.

The seconds were counting down from 60 to zero, whilst a figure started to make their way out of shadows, walking in red bull gear. Or at least that's what it looked like on the edge of the skyscraper. As the clock started to edge towards zero, Christian’s voice came over the speakers, indicating that the announcement was imminent.

“And our new driver for 2015 is…” Christian trailed off as the clock reached 3, before taking a pause. At that moment, another voice started speaking, this time only at Daniel.

“Baby, I'm coming home.”

At that moment, Daniel was too shocked to speak, so he watched the side of the skyscraper, whilst the driver eventually revealed their identity.

“Jean-Éric Vergne”

At that moment, time slowed down. Daniel felt familiar hands wrapping around his waist, being twirled around to face his lover, his teammate.

“Holy fuck, it's you, it's really you!” Daniel almost cried, overcome with joy in the moment. All the pain of the last 12 months would be over, him and Jean-Éric could finally live together and work together, and be at one again.

“I've known it for ages, but wasn't allowed to tell you. I'm just so damn happy right now!” Jean-Éric yelled back, before taking Daniel into a short kiss.

“Shit, press! They probably spotted that!” Daniel yelled afterwards, realisation sinking in. They were never meant to be caught.

“Well if they did, they did. Anyway we’ll have had to have told them sooner or later, so why not face the media alongside me. I wanna show them how much of an amazing boyfriend I have!”

“I think you mean fiancé?” Daniel cut off, before looking at Jean-Éric with a sly expression, a rosy colour slightly coating his cheeks.

“Eh?” Jean-Éric questioned, but before he could get any further, Daniel was already down on one knee.

“I’m just gonna cut the crap of a usual proposal speech, because we’re anything but your average couple. But I love you and want to spent the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me, Jean-Éric Vergne?”

Just as the fireworks started to go off, signifying the end of the Red Bull tape, Jean-Éric kissed Daniel again, under the Singapore moonlight. This was to say yes, he would promise his life to Daniel, yes, he wanted to be married, yes he accepted the proposal.

Entwining their fingers, Daniel finally spoke again, after being temporarily overcome with emotion.

“Well, I wanna go show the world how much of a beautiful and talented fiancé I have!”

Before either had time to fully think, they were running towards the press, not really giving a damn about much. They were finally free, and Jean-Éric was coming home.

*****

“And the winner of the French Grand Prix… Jean-Éric Vergne-Ricciardo!” the voice played out of the speakers, before the ecstatic Frenchman ran out to cheers from his home crowd. It was his 4th year at Red Bull, and he finally had taken victory! It was a long wait, but with his husband by his side, it didn't matter, he was prepared to wait!

The French crowds watched on with awe as their countryman won the first French Grand Prix in a decade, and it was his maiden win. Everything had finally gone right with Jean-Éric, he even had Daniel by his side in 2nd on the podium. He took a look out to everyone, the sea of French flags almost overwhelming, however this was it, what he’d dreamt of all his life. He savoured every moment on the podium, how special this maiden victory was.

He remembered watching Daniel claim his victory 4 years ago, dreaming it was him, it was now him in that position. It was hard to realise, but Jean-Éric had finally done it. He had finally won a race, and his home race of all of them!

*****

Things got better from there onwards, Daniel and Jean-Éric took a further 9 victories between them, to end up 2nd and 3rd in the world championship. It wasn't a title, but it was their best finish to date, and both were overcome with pride.

World titles only came when Daniel and Jean-Éric turned 31, when the car finally became competitive enough. They stayed loyal to red bull the whole time, the team essentially set up their careers and the least they could do was get them a world title. When the titles were won, they cried in each other’s arms, holding on for dear life. Overcome with pride and emotion, they didn't let go, holding their lover close.

Eventually they both retired, but that was always going to happen. What wasn't a given was their son’s future. Leo Vergne-Ricciardo was born the year after Daniel quit Formula 1, and was bought up in Milton Keynes. Like his fathers, he karted, trying to become the formula 1 world champion. 27 years down the line, once Daniel and Jean-Éric had moved to Paris, Leo was already a Formula 1 legend of his time, winning 3 world titles.

Jean-Éric and Daniel couldn't have been happier at that moment, their son achieved the dream they once had, and was making them more proud every day. And for all they went through, the least they deserved was this.


End file.
